The present invention is an electronic device for smoothing dysfunctions of the central nervous system in combination with the use of a Biomagnetometer SQUID. The electronic device comprises a generator of alternating voltage and low frequency which can produce a given frequency from 2 to 7 Hz and which supplies a given number of selected coils from one or more groups of similar coils for the production of alternating magnetic fields. The intensity of the magnetic fields is regulated by microprocessors. A plurality of generators of alternating voltage and low frequency may be provided. Each of the generators can produce a frequency from 2 to 7 Hz and can supply simultaneously a definite number of selected coils for the production of alternating magnetic fields, having a regulated intensity and frequency by microprocessors. The magnetic fields which are simultaneously produced from the coils must be parallel to the alternating magnetic fields which are emitted from the epileptic foci of the brain. The power spectra and frequencies of the emitted magnetic fields of the coils are of the order of the magnetic fields which are emitted from the epileptic foci, that is from 0.5 pT to 7.5 pT. The limit of the intensities can be extended. Satisfactory results can be obtained using 64 similar coils, which is the number of the measuring points of the left and right brain hemispheres. The epileptic foci are first localized with the use of the SQUID. The present electronic device is adjusted with the use of the SQUID, which gives all of the characteristics of the epileptic foci or any other brain malfunction. Thus, the first step is to localize the epileptic foci with the use of the SQUID, and then to adjust properly the electronic device of the present invention according to the characteristic properties of the localized epileptic foci.